


Run To You

by enby0angel



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Background Chris/Ciara, Canon Compliant, Episode: S02E05 S.O.S., First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I Hereby Dub This Ship Strevlin, M/M, Or however you spell her name, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, by the power invested in me by nobody, fight me, idk man, one of the two, or by gay, post-episode 205, prepare your teeth, seriously this is just pure fluff, this was right there okay i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: After their impromptu five-mile run, Street and Devlin have a talk over dinner.





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. That last scene in 205? Gay. Gayyyyyyy. And as a lover of this show and a fanfiction author and as this fic was literally handed to me on a plate, I have an obligation to write it. You can fight me on this ship. I'll fill the ship tag myself if I have to.
> 
> Set post-episode and is fully canon compliant! Hip hip hooray for all the gay :D
> 
> That's enough from me. I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> (Title from "Run To You" by Bryan Adams. If you know the song, never fear - the actual lyrics have no relevance.)

If you asked Devlin, he’d say that he won the race by a few feet, at least.

If you asked Street… well, he’d say that Devlin won the race, but only just. He was on his tail the whole time, seriously!

The two recruits slowed to a halt in front of Uncle Tio’s, panting from their sprint. Street was bent over, hands on his knees, while Devlin leaned back up against a pole and put his hands behind his head.

“Two hundred bucks, Street,” Devlin reminded him.

Street huffed a laugh, straightening up and rolling his shoulders. “Yeah, yeah,” he chuckled. “Tell you what – I buy you food,” he said, gesturing to the diner behind them, “you take it off the two hundred. Deal?”

Devlin looked Street up and down for a minute, his breaths deepening. After a moment (Street’s racing heart was purely from the run and not from the intense stare he was receiving, honest), he nodded. “Sounds good,” he agreed. Street grinned, and the two headed into the diner.

Both of them knew that Devlin ordered just a bit more than he usually would have just to annoy Street, but Street was a little bit too happy that Devlin had agreed to any of this in the first place to be annoyed. He paid happily.

After they sat down, at first neither of them spoke to one another. But eventually, Street had the break the silence that had come between them.

“Good race,” he said simply. Devlin only nodded. Street looked down into his food, licking his lips nervously. “Listen,” he began, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Devlin raised an eyebrow at him. “I told you, Street, I-”

“I know, I know,” Street cut him off, “you’re not looking to make friends, stay in opposite corners, I was present for that conversation.” Devlin closed his mouth. “But that’s what I wanted to talk about.” He took a deep breath, taking a sip of his iced coffee (yes it was dusk, shut up). “See, what I didn’t get when I was on SWAT was that… you need friends. SWAT isn’t just a team, it’s a family. And you need to have their backs when you’re out there in the field, and they need to _know_ that you’ve got their backs.” He gripped his drink. “When I was on Hondo’s team… they didn’t know that. I had nobody for most of my life and as much as I wanted to be a part of that team, I still thought that I didn’t need anybody. But that, well...” He smiled grimly. “That couldn’t be farther from the truth.”

Devlin put his food down. “What are you getting at, Street?” he asked carefully.

Street sighed, sitting back in his chair and looking across at the other recruit. “What I’m getting at, is that you can’t have that kind of attitude in SWAT. Because that kind of attitude is why I’m sitting here and not out running that marathon.” His smile turned into a crooked half-grin. “Besides,” he said, “what’s so bad about having a few friends, even if we’re both in the running for the only spot on SWAT?”

Devlin considered him for a moment, before looking down at the table.

Leaning forward again, Street rested his arms on the table. “Do you see where I’m coming from?” he asked, trying to get the other man to look back up at him for more than a minute. “You can’t be a lone wolf in SWAT. And I’m not trying to give you life advice but...” he sighed. “You have a real shot for that spot, and I don’t want you to make the same mistakes I did.”

It was Devlin’s turn to laugh quietly and tilt his head up to meet Street’s gaze. “You really mean that?” he asked, sounding disbelieving.

“I do.” Street nodded. “And as much as I want that spot… SWAT would be lucky to have you.”

Now Devlin was grinning openly at Street, and Street was trying (and succeeding, thank you very much) to hide his own by taking another gulp of his drink.

Devlin leaned back in his seat, grinning at Street, his shoulders shaking slightly in silent laughter. “You know man,” he began, “if you really mean what you’re saying, then SWAT would be lucky to have you, too. Cause from what I hear, you were pretty good.”

Street stopped trying to hide his smile. “Yeah, well,” he shrugged, “sometimes I feel like I learned a lot more on the team than in training before it. Other times, I feel like my time in patrol after SWAT taught me the most.”

“Lifelong learning, and all that.”

“Something like that.” Something in Street’s chest squeezed at Devlin’s bright grin being directed his way, despite their previous differences.

And as their conversations drifted off into other topics, Street was pretty certain that Devlin wasn’t such a bad guy.

  


The five mile-runs around the city became a regular thing for the duo. If asked, they would say that it was to keep each other on their toes, but both secretly (or not-so-secretly in Street’s case, but no matter how much Chris waggled her eyebrows at him while surely gossiping about it to her not-quite-girlfriend, he wouldn’t admit it) began enjoying each other’s company.

The races began to feel less like recruit competitions and more like friendly ones, and the two stopped betting hundreds on their wins, instead betting on whatever meal happened to be next, depending on the time of day. Occasionally, when both were pumped full of adrenaline and not able to sleep, they’d run in the dark or the growing dawn light and end up at an early-opening or twenty-four-hour diner for breakfast. This was especially common coming up to the end of SWAT training, when the one new SWAT officer would be revealed.

It was on one of these mornings, sipping warm coffee at dawn as they wandered an empty park on the way back to their apartments, that Street brought up the inevitable conversation.

“Listen,” he began, scratching at his neck. “About the SWAT position-”

Devlin laid a hand on Street’s arm, stopping them both. “Street,” he said. “I get it. One of us might get it, or neither of us might.”

Street smiled a little sadly, dropping his gaze. “I just wanted to say that, if one of us gets the spot, no hard feelings?”

When Devlin didn’t answer right away, Street had to look up. It was only when their eyes met again that Devlin replied with, “None whatsoever.”

Street grinned that crooked half-grin he couldn’t help, and Devlin’s smile was bright. There was a moment of silence between the two, and both seemed to realise something together.

Neither were sure who moved first, but when they met in the middle, neither really cared. Neither cared because in this moment, this was all that mattered.

Their kiss was short and sweet. Not perfect, but what first kiss was?

Devlin pulled back first, and Street’s lips tingled. “Come on,” Devlin said quietly. “Don’t wanna be late.” He started walking, and Street quickened his pace to catch up with him.

This was good. This was nice.

This was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 <3


End file.
